1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a label printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fabricating a label by using a typical label printer, first, characters or the like are printed onto a label temporarily adhered to a pasteboard. Then, the label is peeled from the pasteboard by a label peeling mechanism so that the label and the pasteboard are discharged from separate paths of the label printer. In a label peeling mechanism according to a related art example, an apparatus peels a label from a pasteboard by conveying the pasteboard in a state bent 90 degrees or less and taking advantage of the out of plane stiffness of the label (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-213002).
In a peeling mechanism according to another related art example, an apparatus can arbitrarily switch controls between printing onto a label without peeling the printed label from a pasteboard or printing onto a label and peeling the printed label from the pasteboard (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-150867).
From an aspect of portable use of label printers and an aspect of cost reduction of label printers, label printers are desired to be light-weight and compact.